Gone Too Long
by Malani Yamano
Summary: This is a sakura x sasuke fanfic and its how their love bloomed from childhood to adult hood What happens when a love from your childhood returns after so long and then leaves you again making you a promise read on and see. I do not own the characters of Naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto the creator of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Gone Too Long

Ch.1

"Brief Reunion"

Sakura sits on the bed thinking when she hears a familiar voice calling her name. She gets dressed and runs to open the door and sees him standing there. Then without thinking she runs to him hugging him tightly. He smiles a little as he hugs her back.

"I'm back for a short time. I told you I'll be back. Have I missed anything since I've been gone?"

She smiles as she lets him go.

"Yes, Sasuke you missed Naruto and Hinata's wedding. He wanted you as his best man. You left me here alone again. The wedding was beautiful. I have never seen Hinata so happy all the years we've been best friends. I was just about to go see them. Would you join me Sasuke please?"

He smiles at her.

"Yes Sakura after I take a shower. Don't tell them I'm coming I want to surprise them both.

She smiles as she fixes the bed. She is just happy that after all the years he was gone that she got her happy ending being with Sasuke Uchiha. She was also being patient waiting for him to ask her to become Mrs. Uchiha. She so wanted to revive the Uchiha Clan with him.

He exits the shower looking at her with the towel around his waist. Then she hears the phone ring and answers.

"Okay Hinata then I'll be by later. Have fun I'll hang up now I hear Naruto calling to you. See you in a bit. Yes I am fine see you in a bit."

Sasuke looks at her asking.

"Sakura since I have been back you have been silent. What is on your mind? You are never this quiet when I come home from a mission. Are you even listening to me? Sakura!"

She sighed with her back towards him.

"We are together a little longer than Naruto and Hinata, and not even engaged yet. Sai and Ino are married, Shikamaru and Temari, and even Rock Lee and Ten Ten. Choji and Karui are also married and we still aren't. All I ever did was love you Sasuke, and always wanted to revive your clan with you. I don't want the Uchiha to end with you. It's just not fair Sasuke everything you put me through and I continued to love you. Not once have you even said I love you back. I understand when you were younger you didn't want to lose everything again and wanted to severe the bonds with all of us. I was hoping after the fourth ninja war you would finally let me in your heart but I guess I am still living in a fantasy, you will never love me back and still consider me annoying."

He comes up behind Sakura and begins to kiss her neck causing her to moan low.

"Oh Sasuke that feels so nice. Don't think you're getting off the hook that easily Sasuke. All I ever wanted was you to return your love to me. You still haven't and it hurts still."

He smiles moving his hands to her shoulders and slides off her shirt slowly moving his lips across her shoulders saying.

"If I remember correctly missy you said the exact same thing to me after I lost the third round of the Chunin exams against Gaara and ran after me to make sure I was okay. Do you remember Sakura-Chan?"  
>She thinks back to the day in question still feeling Sasuke's lips on her shoulders as he slides her shirt down further. She fights to resist him though her body was heating up at his touch but she continues to resist.<p>

~Flashback~

After the third round of the Chunin exams when Sasuke lost against Gaara and ran off Sakura chases after him looking everywhere.

"Sasuke-Kun where are you? It was only one round you still made it to the final round Sasuke where are you? Sasuke its Sakura will you please answer me Sasuke where can you be?"

She heard something and entered the alley seeing him sitting there with his head buried in his legs and thinks she sees tears but doesn't ask. Instead she walks by him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke you aren't a failure, you only lost one round and still qualify for the final round like me and Naruto. Our entire class made it and are just a day away from becoming Chunin. Instead of you being upset you should be celebrating with your team. Unless you just want to celebrate with me I am your girl aren't I?"

He looked up at her.

"You could say that Sakura. I thought I beat him but instead I used my chidori and broke his seal unleashing his Jinchuriki. How do I qualify for the final round, I lost."

She looks at him.

"Because you beat all the other rounds Sasuke please cheer up I hate seeing you like this."

He smiles and gets up calling to her.

"Okay if you insist let's go by my house so I can relax and I think you also need to relax after you and Ino lost still fighting over me. I don't get you, you already landed me. You have only what she can wish she does you have me."

Sakura looks at him.

"We have to go by my house first to tell my parents where I am going. They don't even know I have a boyfriend yet."

He sighs.

"Fine then let's go, they might not like the fact your boyfriend is me. If you insist I guess we have no choice let's go Sakura before Naruto the dobe finds us and we won't be able to be alone. Exactly how could you mistake him for me?"

She gulps.

"Huh how did you know that Sasuke? He used some jutsu to look like you, but you forget this is way before we became a couple. Can we not talk about this please Sasuke I was stupid that is how much I like you."

He laughs.

"Okay fine I won't bring it up again. Let's go it's starting to get dark Sakura."

After they went by Sakura's house and she introduced Sasuke to her parents they entered his house and he told her to lay on his bed. She laid down and stared at him as he was looking out the window and began to blush. He turns around and looks at her moving closer. Then he says to her as he gazes in her green eyes.

"Shinobi are not supposed to be read so easily. You are too easy to read Sakura."

She gulps as Sasuke moves slowly toward her kissing her and her face turns red.

"It's not like I…..Oh Sasuke that feels so good. I-I-am not ready for this yet. Sasuke oh that feels so good."

He smiles at her still kissing her moving his hands to her dress slowly sliding it down and she sighs as their lips meet and he pushes her down to his bed.

Then he asks.

"Am I wrong? Sakura am I?"

She was speechless and watched as he continued to slide her dress down moving his lips from hers and around her small breasts causing her to moan low. She grabs his head and her moans get louder as her dress completely falls off to the ground. The rest of that night she lay still as they made out passionately wondering how far they would get at twelve years old. To her surprise they didn't get that far except making out on Sasuke's bed through the night until they fell asleep in each other's arms half naked.

~Flashback ends~

She smiles as his lips still move across her shoulders and moans low. Then she turns toward him and smiles as her shirt completely falls off feeling herself being lead to their bed. As she lay on her back he smiles down at her kissing her with passion as his hands move up her thighs slowly causing her to moan even more loudly. Then his hands move to the buckle and unfastens it sliding off Sakura's skirt. She now lays in bed only in her bra and underwear. Her eyes move to where the towel was tied and smiles up at him.

"We aren't twelve anymore are we Sasuke? We are nineteen now and adults. I'm still upset with you because you are still stubborn as you were when we were kids but am also glad that you are here with me."

He moves down and kisses her more deeply shutting her up as she tugs at the towel around his waist untying it and lets it fall to the ground on top of her clothes. His hands move to her waistband and slides off her underwear moving his hands around her area. She feels his two fingers moving in and out and moans even louder.

"Oh Sasuke that feels so good…..please don't stop….ohhhhh."

He smiles and moves his tongue along her area causing her to breathe heavy as her body ignites with desire.

"Ohhhh Sasuke….ohhhhhhh yesssssss!"

She realizes that she still has her bra on and undoes the clasp. Then she watches as his lips move back up and around her nipples causing her to moan even louder. Her eyes close as he continues to suck on her nipples causing her body to heat up even more. Then she pushes him down and kisses him even more deeply moving her lips from his and down to his chest, to his abs and finally she takes him in her mouth sucking causing him to moan.

"Aghh Sakuraaaaaa….I….would never expect you to be like this…..Ohhhhh Yesssss!"

His nails dig in the bed as she moves faster bringing him in deeper until she deep throats him and causes sweat to pour down his body soaking the bed below them. His Sharingan activates causing Sakura to stop so he can catch his breath. She sees her and Sasuke in a field of roses making sweet love moving across the field entwined in each other as sweat drips off their bodies and their breath so heavy as they continue. Then he stops using his Sharingan breathing a little easier now and signals her to come back up on top of him. She gets back on top of him and smiles down at him kissing him deeply. Then he pushes her down to the bed continuing to kiss her with passion as he enters her causing her to scream out.

"Aghhhhhhh Sasukeeeeeeeee…..Oh myyyyyyy you're so big can you please go easy on me? Ohhh Sasuke pleaseeeeee…..Sasukeeeeeeeeeee! Go slow please I never did this aghhhh beforeeeeeeeee!"

He slows down and feels her nails digging in his back as he moves up on her. Soon her screams are turned into moans of pleasure as they move across their bed in true passion that she never even knew was possible with Sasuke. He holds her hands as he continues causing Sakura to sweat bullets and breath heavy as she closes her eyes.

"Aghhhh Sasukeeeeeeeeee…..yesssssssssssss…..Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They both fell asleep in each other's arms still sweat dripping off their bodies. Sakura hears the phone ring and answers it still catching her breath. Sasuke hears it ringing and puts the pillow over his head.

"Hey Hinata, oh you are coming over here? Are you sure? I was just waiting for you to give me the okay."

On the other end of the phone Hinata asks.

"Are you okay Sakura? I know it's lonely in the Uchiha house, but at least you finally have Sasuke though he is away a lot. We all saw the Uchiha symbol around your neck. See you in a bit after Naruto gets out of the shower. Hinata out."

Sakura hangs up and gets out of the bed only to be grabbed by Sasuke and pulled back into bed. Then she kisses him and smiles.

"Sasuke let me up I have to take a shower they will be here soon. Sasuke now is not the time you are so sneaky I swear no wonder why I love you so much. Please let me up."

He lets her up and stands up throwing his robe over himself. Then he looks at the bed and strips it. Sakura kisses him and enters her shower while Sasuke puts clean sheets on the bed and fixes it. He waits until Sakura exits her shower and then he takes another one. Sakura gets dressed and cleans the house and puts on some dinner before Naruto and Hinata arrive.

~Let me know if you want me to continue this is my 1st ever M rated fic~


	2. Chapter 2

Gone Too Long

Ch.2

"Bonds Repaired"

Sakura stands in the kitchen cooking dinner and smiles as Sasuke comes up behind her and grabs her waist.

"How long will you be gone to redeem yourself? Why do you have to go so far away instead of back with Team seven where you belong? I will miss you so much and will be stuck watching Naruto and Hinata being al lovey dovey. I thought Hokage Kakashi forgave you and that you get your ninja title back."

He sighs as he holds her waist.

"Sakura it is not that easy? I have committed so many crimes against the village that I am lucky they didn't lock me up in prison. Kakashi has become the new Hokage since Lady Tsunade stepped down and he was nice enough to give me a chance to pay for everything I have done to everyone. I promise as soon as I redeem myself I will stay in the village with you because I love you Sakura and always have."

There is a knock on the door and she turns to Sasuke.

"They are here Sasuke. Can you please watch dinner while I get the door it is almost ready."

He sighs because he knows that he is the last person that his best friend wants to see right now and turns to her.

"I will get the door you watch dinner Sakura. I have to face Naruto sooner or later. Sakura just watch dinner okay I will be fine. I do not fear Naruto. He was always more like a brother to me and I was just a jerk toward him. No wonder why he is the next one in line to become Hokage he deserves it."

Sakura goes back to dinner and nods smiling.

"Okay Sasuke go get the door dinner will be right out. Tell them I am about to serve dinner."

He goes to the door and opens it and Naruto glares at him.

"After you miss my wedding you have the nerve to come back to the village? You really make no sense at all Sasuke. When did you get back anyway or did you just sneak in without anyone knowing? Where is Sakura?"

Sasuke sighs looking at him.

"Okay I had enough lectures from Lady Tsunade and Hokage Kakashi I don't need it from you dobe. Sakura is in the kitchen making dinner and will be serving it soon now just sit down and drop the damn subject Naruto. It is still my house and I do come back every now and then to check up on Sakura I am not cold hearted though it seems I am."

Naruto sighs as he takes Hinata's hand and pulls out her chair so she can sit down and then he sits down next to her. Then he speaks more calmly to Sasuke.

"I never said you were cold hearted Sasuke. I just don't understand why you have to be so far away? You helped us save the village in the Fourth Ninja War and then you saved Kakashi's life after the attack from Toneri it makes no sense at all. You should be able to get your ninja title back and come back to the Team. I hate seeing Sakura suffering like this because you are always away and she has to see all of us with our wives and how happy we are. It is just not fair what Kakashi is putting you through. You missed my wedding the happiest day of my life."

Sasuke sees Sakura entering the dining room and pulls out her chair for her smiling. Then he sits down next to her and everyone eats dinner talking amongst themselves. After everyone finishes eating he watches as Hinata helps Sakura clean off the table and turns to Naruto.

"How did you propose to Hinata? I want to propose to Sakura before I have to leave again so she will know I will never leave her side because I always loved her and just was too stubborn to admit it. I know that she suffered the most when I left the village to gain the power to avenge my family. Naruto I have been with Sakura since after our first mission as Team Seven. That was the hardest thing for me to do was leave her in the cold after she broke down and confessed her love for me. I didn't want to lose everything again! Then I was hoping that she would just forget about her love for me! When she tried to kill me twice I really thought that she forgot that she loves me but was wrong she couldn't do it because in her eyes I could see that she was still in love with me. How could I be so blind after I killed my brother to just continue to betray my village? Then the truth was finally revealed to me and I felt like an idiot blaming everyone when it wasn't their fault. Then the Fourth Ninja War when we finally took down Madara I should've just returned instead of fighting you and losing my arm."

Naruto puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke that is the past. Look toward the future and what you have now. Yes Kakashi is making you pay for the betrayal but he didn't lock you up. Usually a rogue ninja is banished from the village like Orochimaru was. You have a second chance to be back in the village with people that care about you and always have. You have the chance your brother Itachi didn't to be with someone that loves you like Sakura does and always has. You have me the best friend that considers you his brother not just his friend. Yes we are enemies but also have a brotherly bond the reason we both survived our last fight. Why don't you just propose to Sakura tonight while Hinata and I are here? Then when you come back for good you can marry her and just maybe your line won't end with you Sasuke. I know you aren't as innocent as you seem. If I am not mistaken you came back last night and was relieved that Sakura wasn't coming by our house and took advantage of that situation. If you get what I mean?"

Sasuke looks at him.

"Is it that easy to tell damn? Look who is talking dobe I am surprised you haven't gotten Hinata pregnant yet being married almost a year already."

Hinata and Sakura enter the dining room again looking at both of them suspiciously.

"Okay we will leave you two alone while we make some coffee and tea to have with the cupcakes that Hinata brought over? How many coffees hello?"

Naruto looks up and winks at Hinata.

"Yes she is a great cook and a great baker too. Sasuke and I will have coffee thank you girls. Beside we have something to tell you both over dessert right Hinata honey?"

Hinata stays silent as she returns to the kitchen and puts on the tea for her and Sakura staring at her wedding band. Then she turns to Sakura.

"It is nice that Sasuke and Naruto are talking again. I just wish you were also married like I am to Naruto you are with Sasuke so much longer than I am with Naruto. You have been through so much pain because your love for Sasuke is so strong."

Sakura sighs as she pours the two cups of coffee for Sasuke and Naruto.

"They do say love is painful and they are right. We have been through so much Hinata at least we both are with the ones we love. Though you are married to Naruto and I am not even engaged to Sasuke yet he finally admitted that he loves me and just can't be here in the village permanently because of what he became though he redeemed himself a little he still isn't a ninja right now. At least he isn't in prison which is a good thing. I am just going to have to wait until he can be here permanently and you know I will wait he means so much to me and I never loved anyone but Sasuke. "

The two best friends bought the cupcakes into the dining room and handed the guys their coffee. Then they sit down and drink their tea while they eat the cupcakes. Sasuke walks over by Sakura and gets on one knee.

"Sakura I know I was a jerk and put you through so much, but I want you to let you know that I always loved you and never will stop loving you. Will you forgive me for everything I put you through and become Mrs. Uchiha so I will never leave your side again? When I come back we will get married and be with each other for eternity."

He opens the little box and tears come down her cheeks as she responds.

"Yes Sasuke I will marry you. I love you so much."

He puts her ring on and embraces her tightly as they kiss. Naruto and Hinata smile.

"Congrats Sasuke and Sakura on your engagement. Our good news is you two will become Aunt and Uncle to our baby. We are expecting in nine months we just found out yesterday."

Sasuke looks and smiles at Naruto.

"I knew you weren't innocent dobe. We are happy for you both and are glad that we will be Aunt and Uncle. Thank you for being here when I proposed. Also Naruto thank you for never giving up on me while I was away. "

Naruto smiles at his best friend.

"True friends do not give up on each other, were just glad you are back on the good side and not the evil side. Hinata and I will take care of the wedding arrangements so everything will be ready for your wedding when you return Sasuke. Make sure you don't lose contact you might be the next to become a father if I am reading your face right. I am glad we didn't come over earlier and interrupt anything."

As Sasuke walked Naruto and Hinata out he just glared at his best friend.

"You really have your mind in the gutter dobe and are worse than me. Thank you for everything, watch over Sakura while I am away and I will see you when I return goodnight to you both."

He enters the house and locks the front door looking at Sakura.

"Is there anything else on your mind Sakura? Sakura are you okay?"

She sighs and looks at him. Then she holds her stomach and looks at him.

"What if I find out I am pregnant after tonight? How will I know you will be here when our baby is born? It is not right that you have to go so far away to redeem yourself. They should've accepted you back in the village after you helped us in the ninja war and then saving Kakashi from Toneri. It is just not right that I am going to be alone again while you are away. It could be years until you return and miss our child growing up. We might be engaged Sasuke but you are still leaving me again and there is no definite time you will return."

He holds her close to him.

"Sakura I don't think anything will stop me from seeing our child born when you do get pregnant. You really are not alone you are engaged to me and when I come back you will be Mrs. Uchiha. If it comes down to that then you have my number and tell me I will be back and forth for a while. I love you Sakura, see you when I get back."

They kiss and head to bed. The next morning Sakura wakes up and sees that Sasuke is gone once again. She sits up in the bed and stares at her engagement ring as she looks out the window. Then she holds her stomach and shakes her head wondering when Sasuke will return to her. She is determined to help Hinata and Naruto get ready for their little one's arrival. There is a knock on the door and Hinata answers looking at Ino's stomach.

"I can see that I am not the only one expecting? When is your due date and how did Sai react when you found out?"

Ino sees the engagement ring on Sakura's finger and smiles.

"I guess Sasuke finally got off his stubbornness and proposed to you? Where is Sasuke? We should throw a party for you two to celebrate your engagement?"

Sakura sighs.

"He left this morning to continue his redemption mission. There is no telling when he will be back again. Where is Sai?"

Ino smiles at her.

"He is on a mission but will be back in a week. Sakura just be glad that after all your suffering he finally admitted he loves you back. He will be back before you know it. Until then let's just enjoy being with our friends after everything we went through?"

Hinata exits the kitchen with tea for her, Ino, and Sakura and then smiles.

"So Ino when is your due date? We just found out yesterday that I am expecting. I guess it makes sense now everything I have been eating lately and my emotions completely out of whack."

Ino smiles after she sips her tea.

"I am expecting in seven months. It was funny actually when I told Sai I was pregnant he fainted and Choji caught him before he hit the ground. Sakura are you sure you're not also expecting too?"

Sakura sighs as she sips her tea.

"I am not feeling any different and really haven't done anything because Sasuke has been gone so long. "

Ino looked at Sakura's face.

"Maybe you should take a test to be sure. You have been staying at Sasuke's house with him since the end of the Fourth Ninja War and the next day we all saw it on your face. You might just be pregnant Sakura."

Sakura shakes her head and continues to drink her tea as Naruto was talking to Hinata about the baby's nursery. Then Ino looks at her.

"Hey Sakura do you want to come shopping with me tomorrow to get a list together for the baby so Sai can start working on the nursery? It would mean a lot to me."

Sakura smiles as she responds.

"Sure Ino that sounds good. I would love to go. Besides I have a wedding to plan after so long of waiting for Sasuke to return his love to me. Would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?"

Ino smiles and nods.

"Oh yes indeed I would love to. Are Hinata, me, and Naruto the only ones that know that you are officially engaged to Sasuke?"

Sakura nods as she responds.

"Yes I haven't really told anyone else. I just hope he isn't gone that long so I can finally be Mrs. Uchiha." 


End file.
